


Five Nights at Freddy's One-Shots

by indiego1314



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Explicit Language, Humanimatronics, Kissing, Memories, Multi, Party, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiego1314/pseuds/indiego1314
Summary: Hello humans. I have an announcement. Drumroll, please... I've decided to start taking requests for FNaF one-shots. Granted, I don't have much time on my hands to begin with, but I digress. Requests can be anything from simple interactions between characters, to darker stories, and of course, romance. Reader inserts are allowed. Keep in mind that the one-shots will have to stay at 1,000 words or under, for time management's sake. So, without further ado, hit me with your best shot!





	1. Placeholder

This is merely a placeholder - which you can comment on with story ideas if you would like.


	2. You're Mine (Foxy x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Bonnie gets a bit too violent with the reader, and a certain pirate steps in to save the day?

“C’mon __________, just one kiss? It can even be on the cheek!” To emphasize his point, Bonnie stuck his index finger just beneath his cheekbone.

I sighed. This was the fifth time he’d propositioned me, and every single request had been met with a firm “fuck you.” I wouldn’t be kissing anyone today, much less Bonnie, and that was that.

I glanced at Pirate Cove. Yeah. That was that.

“For the last time, no,” I replied. “How many times am I going to have to say it before the message gets through your thick skull?”

Bonnie made a noise. “Geez, that stings a little. But seriously, what are you so afraid of? It’s just a kiss.”

“That’s the problem.” I gestured at Bonnie. “You think stuff like that means nothing. I want it to mean everything. I want it to be…important. You know?”

I was met with a blank stare.

Rolling my eyes, I started to walk away. “Forget it. You wouldn’t understand.”

A sudden grip on my wrist stopped me in my tracks. I found myself being yanked back into a hard chest, strong arms locking across my chest like a safety bar on a carnival ride. I froze.

“Um…Bonnie? W-What are you doing?”

“What if I want to understand?” His breath was hot against my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling panic lift my heart into my throat. Bonnie was a hell of a lot stronger than me. What if he-

My eyes snapped open at the thought, and I began to struggle. I tossed from side to side, stomped as hard as I could on his boot-clad feet, and even attempted to claw at his arms; but nothing could dislodge his iron grip. So I started to scream. Almost immediately, a hand clamped over my mouth.

“Would you shut up?” Bonnie hissed. “Everybody’s already powered off for the night. It’s not like anyone’s gonna hear you.”

_Oh God oh God oh God oh God-_

I bit his hand. Hard.

Bonnie howled as the taste of copper flooded my mouth. He pulled his hand back and released me in the process, cradling his wounded appendage while I backed several feet away. Without warning, my back hit a wall, scaring me so badly that I yelped and stopped moving. Unfortunately, that drew Bonnie’s attention.

“You bitch,” he growled, “That was my pick hand!”

I realized I was shaking. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, readying my fight-or-flight reflexes as Bonnie began stalking towards me with murder in his eyes.

_Oh fuck, fuck, fucking hell, this is it, I’m dead, he’s gonna kill me, he’s gonna-_

A blur of motion, and suddenly Bonnie was on the floor, groaning in pain. I gasped. Pinning him in place was an all-too-familiar figure with a gleaming metal hook in place of his right hand.

The small part of me that wasn’t overwhelmed with fear began to celebrate. This was it. My knight in shining armor was here. Foxy would fight off Bonnie. He’d tell him to get lost, and Bonnie would limp away to lick his wounds somewhere else. And then…I would give Foxy a proper thank-you.

But before my mind could continue down that path, I was distracted by the sound of something ripping apart. I refocused on the two men in front of me and was met with a horrifying scene. Bonnie’s chest was split open by one long, bloody slash, and Foxy was just raising his offending hook into the air once again. Slowly, I registered Bonnie’s shrieks of pain, and a sickening _crack_ as Foxy’s hook swung back down against Bonnie’s ribs.

_Oh my God._

I couldn’t tear my eyes away as a puddle of crimson spread out from Bonnie’s writhing body. His eyes locked with mine: a silent plea as he choked on his own blood. Foxy dug his hook further down between Bonnie’s broken ribcage, making such a hideous squelching sound that I finally roused from my paralyzed state and began to scream.

Foxy froze, one hand braced on the ground and his hook buried in the now-still body underneath him. He glanced over his shoulder at me, yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness of the pizzeria. I immediately slammed my mouth shut. But it was too late.

Getting to his feet, Foxy cleaned the blood off his hook with his shirt and started to walk towards me. I quickly flattened myself against the wall, eyes wide and breathing labored. Foxy stopped.

“Lass?” His voice was exactly the same: gravelly with a hint of an Irish accent. The same voice I’d fallen in love with. For some reason, the thought made me burst into hysterical laughter.

At the sound, a crooked smile crossed Foxy’s face, showcasing teeth that were slightly sharper than they should have been. My laughter died.

Foxy reached out a hand towards me. I flinched away, and he frowned.

“You…you know I’d never hurt you. Right?”

My eyes flicked over to the corpse on the floor. Foxy followed my gaze.

“Are you worried about him?” Foxy asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “You know that the bastard can heal himself.”

I bit my lip and nodded.

“So then…what’s wrong, love?”

My heart stopped. Did…did he just call me…love? Did he feel the way I felt? Or…used to feel? Did I even feel the same way anymore? Foxy had just killed someone!

“Y-You…” I trailed off as Foxy’s hand brushed my cheek. He was much closer than he’d been before.

Foxy pursed his lips and stared directly into my eyes as if trying to figure out a particularly difficult puzzle. “I couldn’t let him hurt you. I had to do it. For you.”

How could he have possibly killed Bonnie for me? Nothing made sense.

“Why?” I began to tremble, eyes burning with unshed tears.

Foxy leaned in even further. For a split second, an expression of pure rage flashed across his face. “Because you’re mine. And no one is going to lay a damn finger on you but me.”

I let out a sound as Foxy’s thumb tilted my chin up. The tears I’d been trying so hard to hold back finally started to fall, tracing down over my cheeks and onto Foxy’s hand, still cupping my face. Foxy’s eyes widened.

“Don’t cry, love. I won’t hurt you, I promise. I just…” Foxy glanced at my lips. “I just have to do this. At least once. To show him, to show them all that…you’re mine.”

With that, he closed the distance between us and kissed me deeply, kissed me until I was burning for air, kissed me until dark spots began to swim in and out of sight. As my vision went black, my last thought was that this was the beginning of something much more dangerous than a relationship. This was the beginning of a possession. And I was the pirate’s treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Too Obsessed With Pennywise. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. I'm Sorry (Freddy x Bonnie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While attending a party at Chica's house, Freddy becomes trapped with his best friend/crush Bonnie, whom he'd been trying to avoid all night for fear of doing something...unplanned. But now that they're in such close quarters, all plans are out the window(and into the pool).

“So…hey.”

“Hey.” Goddamn, he didn’t think that smirk could get any hotter, but apparently, miracles were possible.

Freddy took another sip from the cup in his hand. And by ‘took another sip’ he meant he drained the last half of it and pitched the cup over the railing of the balcony. It landed with a barely-audible _splash_ in Chica’s pool. Sorry, Chica.

Freddy was sure he would’ve been sorrier if he wasn’t focused on not staring at the person next to him; the person who he’d been trying to avoid all night. But apparently, fate had decided to take his efforts and throw them into the fucking pool. Now Freddy was trapped(on a balcony, nonetheless) with the very individual he’d successfully managed to skirt past during the entire party: Bonnie.

A soft punch hit Freddy’s right shoulder, jolting him out of his thoughts. “Dude,” Bonnie said, “littering? I didn’t think that was your style.”

Despite himself, Freddy shot an amused look at his companion. “I _can_ break the rules every once in a while, you know.”

His response was met with a dramatic gasp. “Freddy Fazbear? _Breaking the rules?_ ”

“Fuck off, will you?” Freddy laughed, lifting his hand to punch back but thinking better of it. Touching Bonnie was the last(first) thing he wanted to do right then. At the thought, Freddy’s laughter died down. He turned away from his best friend and pursed his lips, peering down into the pool below as if searching for his lost cup.

Freddy’d had a crush on Bonnie ever since they’d met. It had been freshman year music elective, and the second Bonnie’d sat down next to him and introduced himself, Freddy had known he was the one. With slicked-up lavender hair and cheekbones to die for, Bonnie could have been a model if he’d so chosen. But that was only part of the reason Freddy’d fallen for him. Bonnie had a personality that couldn’t be ignored: one part loyalty, one part sarcasm, and just a dash of crazy.

Speaking of crazy…

Freddy took a deep breath. Bonnie was right next to him. All he had to do was lean over, grab his chin- no, put an arm around his waist- no…

“Hey.” _Holy_ shit, that was Bonnie’s voice in his ear.

Instead of jumping like Bonnie had probably expected him to, Freddy simply raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

Bonnie put a hand to his ear in the classic shape of a telephone. “Yes, I’d like to order one large pizza with pepperoni, extra olives- “

Freddy snorted. “Shut up.”

A genuine smile lit up Bonnie’s face. Freddy felt his heart skip a beat. “Damn.”

A second later, Freddy realized his mouth had moved. Oh fuck. Did he just say that out loud? Bonnie was looking at him oddly, so the answer was probably yes. Freddy stood frozen, cheeks slowly turning pink.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. “Dude, you okay? You seem kinda out of it.”

What the hell was he supposed to say to that? _Oh, don’t worry, I’m just trying to figure out the best way to kiss you. Don’t mind me!_

“Um…” Okay, good, a filler word. Buy himself some time.

Bonnie was starting to look mildly concerned(which, for him, was majorly worried). “Seriously, did you drink the punch or something? Because I may or may not have spiked it, and I know you don’t drink, so- “

“I’m about to do something incredibly stupid.” The words spilled unbidden from Freddy’s mouth. Um, wait, what? What was he about to do? No no no no, wait, he needed a plan first, he needed to calculate this, he couldn’t just-

Freddy leaned in and gently, very gently, brushed Bonnie’s lips with his own.

**HOLY SHIT.**

Blue eyes met pink as Freddy pulled away from the kiss. Shock was written clearly across Bonnie’s face, and Freddy assumed his own face looked similar. What…what had he done? He’d just kissed his best friend!

And…it had been nice.

“Yep,” Bonnie said quietly, “you definitely drank the punch.”

Freddy’s expression morphed to confusion. What was Bonnie talking about?

“Because there is no way in hell a guy like you just kissed a guy like me without being drunk off his ass.” Bonnie punctuated the sentence with a hollow chuckle.

Silence. Freddy opened his mouth and closed it again. Uh. What?

“Bonnie…” Freddy was speechless. This couldn’t mean what he thought it meant. It couldn’t mean that Bonnie…no, he must have been mistaken. Maybe he didn’t hear him correctly. “What did you say?”

Bonnie was still. He wasn’t looking at Freddy. Suddenly, he sprung back to life, a nervous grin twitching at his lips. “Nothing, I didn’t say anything. You want something to drink? I do. I’m gonna go grab myself some punch. You just…stay here. Okay? Okay.”

Performing an interesting heel-turn maneuver, Bonnie started to head inside. Freddy felt panic rising in his throat. _No._ He couldn’t lose Bonnie, not now.

On reflex, Freddy shot out his hand, grabbing Bonnie’s own just before he slipped out of reach. “Bonnie, stop.”

Bonnie froze. He glanced back at Freddy, then down at their joined hands, then at Freddy again. Emotions flashed in his eyes like lightning: anxiety, disbelief, longing, hope…

Freddy took a step closer to Bonnie. “Stay,” he whispered. “Please.”

The tension broke.

In a rush of movement, Bonnie was on Freddy, kissing him fervently with a hand grasping the back of his neck. Freddy briefly short-circuited before beginning to kiss back, a desperate noise slipping from between his lips. Bonnie took the opportunity to swipe his tongue into Freddy’s mouth. Instantly, Freddy tasted cherries and a tang of alcohol. He would’ve chastised Bonnie for drinking, but he was a bit busy.

Bonnie broke the kiss without warning. Freddy unconsciously chased his lips with his own, managing a light peck before Bonnie drew back completely. Perplexed, Freddy opened his eyes, only to discover his best friend heading back inside once again.

“Where are you going? I thought…” Freddy stopped short when Bonnie turned back towards him. His expression… Was that guilt?

Bonnie’s voice was flat. “I shouldn’t have done that. It won’t happen again. I promise.” He yanked the balcony door open. “I’m sorry.”

“Wait- ”

_Slam._

Freddy was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I'm an angsty bitch, I wrote this one-shot for myself with my personal favorite pairing(Freddy x Bonnie) and my personal favorite ending(infinite sadness). Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Carnival Prize (Funtime Freddy x Ballora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just so sweet together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this incredibly, unspeakably late, and I do apologize. Life became very complicated very quickly. But at least this thing is out now, and it might not be exactly what the requester had in mind, but I digress. Enjoy.

Sometimes I remember the beginning of it all.

 

_He asked me out with a nervous smile, right eye(it was always his right) ticking every so often. Obviously, I said yes. He was my crush: funny, handsome, and sweet as candy. Everyone has their flaws of course; but to me, the good outweighed the bad by a mile._

_We met up for our date at the carnival. I wanted to play all the rigged games, he wanted to ride all the rides and inevitably puke his guts out. So, we ended up doing a combination of both._

_We bought cotton candy: pink for me, blue for him. He told some joke, something along the lines of, “Feeling blue? I pink you need some sweets!” and I laughed so hard I snorted._

_I always laughed at his jokes._

_Surprisingly, I actually managed to win one of the games. My date had been eyeing one of the prizes(a fluffy white teddy bear) for a while, so I picked it out and gave it to him. He looked at me with the biggest grin on his face, thanking me a million times and wrapping me up in a hug. He smelled like marshmallows._

_The sun was setting before long. We decided to go on the Ferris wheel to get a better view. Sugar and adrenaline pumped through my veins, and I clung to his arm as we rose higher and higher. Finally, the ride stopped moving with us at the top. The sky was streaked with orange and purple and white, and the lights from the carnival below us flashed dizzyingly._

_I looked up into his pale blue eyes. He stared at me like one would a work of art. I blushed, but moved closer, leaning into him. His body was warm and shaking slightly. We spoke at the same time._

_“Is everything alri—”_

_“C-Can I kiss-s you?”_

_“Oh.” I licked my lips. “Yes, you can.”_

_He started to shake even harder but leaned down slowly. My eyes closed. I waited, and waited, and waited, AND WAITED—_

 

“AND WAITED!” His shouts echo in our apartment. “But y-you didn’t c-come home! Wh-What if you had d-died?! What i-if you had left-t me alone?! What if y-you had LEFT ME?!”

I hold a hand to my stinging cheek, cowering in front of him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“D-Damn right you didn’t,” he spits. “And i-if you ev-ever go out be-behind my back-ck again, I’ll j-just have to give y-you another **reminder**.”

I don’t react when he raises his hand, but I can’t help flinching away as his fingers tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. He pauses.

“Are y-you afraid of m-me?”

My answer is quick. “Never.”

In an instant, his gentle caress turns into an iron grip on my jaw, forcing me to meet his gaze. “A-Are you lying t-to me, Ballora?”

“No,” I breathe through clenched teeth. The vice-like pain has my eyes watering, and a single tear slides down my face. Before it can travel farther, Frederick catches the tear on his fingertip, observing it for only a moment before licking it away. He giggles, never breaking eye contact.

“You ta-taste as good a-as you look-k…” His voice is deliriously high-pitched.

_He loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me—_

“Hey!” He rattles my head, still gripping my jaw. “I-I gave you a c-compliment! Wh-What do we say?”

 

_His lips were soft on mine. He tasted like sweets, so many sweets. We broke apart, and when I opened my eyes, he was already looking at me. We sat in silence. The Ferris wheel rotated toward the ground, and we stepped off when it reached the bottom. I laced my hand in his._

_That was the beginning of it all._

 

“Thank you,” I whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, OW?! God, I hate writing Funtime Freddy(a.k.a. Frederick) this way. The angst is real. Hope you enjoyed it, FuntimeFuckup. Anyway, feel free to put in more requests. I should be back up and running by now. Ta-ta!


End file.
